


Sinners / Hříšníci

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, English translation, Enjolras Has Feelings, Friendship, Little bit of sexual tension, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Romance, i think, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: /chapter one: english translation; chapter two: original czech version/[ENG] There were days when Grantaire needed something more than alcohol or some alone time. He needed someone who wasn’t really next to him to fill him with hopes and dreams, and to tell him that everything will change one day.[CZ] Byly dny kdy Grantaire potřeboval něco více než alkohol a samotu. Potřeboval vedle sebe cítit někoho kdo vlastně ani není, a přesto jej naplňuje nadějí, že jednou se všechno změní.





	1. Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank to awesome lunifs for beta-reading my first english translation of my work ever! :)

The nights in Paris were always cold. Even in the warm spring weather, people spent all night close to their fireplaces, pubs stayed opened until morning because clients stayed longer than usual, and people didn’t leave their homes unless it was necessary. Nonetheless, the chaos of the year of 1832 —the gradual brewing of the revolution, the workers’ secret meetings, the growing restlessness— was nothing compared to the cold that forced people to grumble and tremble.

Grantaire has never felt anything like this. His body, always intoxicated with alcohol, was usually wrapped in the wool-like cloak of hot bubbles that burst across his skin to warm him up. But now, his breath bounced in the air and sailed before him as if it wanted to whisper something to him. The pubs were full of people sitting down at the fireplaces, looking at him and sitting beside him. Grantaire was sociable but today, he wanted to be alone with his bottle of wine and the type of silence that would swallow and engulf all of his dark thoughts.

And this is why he wandered through Paris today, often stopping to look at the stars and observing the streets. The snow had melted long ago but puddles remained, always rippling when a gamin ran across them. Their red feet, frozen to bone, weren’t any colder than his nose, that was being bitten by the icy wind.

There were days when Grantaire needed something more than alcohol or some alone time. He needed someone who wasn’t really next to him to fill him with hopes and dreams, and to tell him that everything will change one day. He thinks there is someone above who might look at him and say: “ _What a mistake I made to put a soul in such a body”_. His legs went where they wanted, his mind was blank, his eyelids were drooping down, making it seem like he was half-asleep.

He got to the door of the church, which was still open at the time, mostly because no one had properly cared for it in such a long time. But the fact that the church hadn’t deteriorated and still looked magnificent didn't surprise him. In his heart, he felt that his feet would always try to send a signal to his mind to take him there. A kind of signal that he could never ignore. Maybe Grantaire did give the impression of an easy-going, cheerful and simple-minded man; but there was another side of him, the one that still needed to be persuaded by feeling that he is worth _something_. And it was only in this place did it seem to him that nothing and nobody was laughing at him, from the statues and the crosses to the benches and the bricks of the church. Instead, they listened to him and asked him for things he did not need to think of to answer, because they already knew him too well and did not need anything more than his presence.

When he entered the church, it showed the night’s true beauty. The moon's rays of light flowed through the windows, bouncing off all the corners to form a silver flare. The entrance was connected to the main aisle, around the pews where people prayed. From time to time, he met someone there, whether they were poor and did not necessarily have to go to church, or the rich who confessed their sins, which they had difficulties with speaking of to God Almighty. And the church was penurious and abandoned, continuing to be filled with people, feelings and sins that it tries to wash out of its walls. Grantaire knew he had come to the right place. One day,  his heart had brought him here, and he has never regretted making that decision.

Opposing the entrance, there were golden crosses and black pipe organs, from which a waterfall of sculptures launched biblical, religious and holy scenes. Their open mouths and smiling eyes looked magical despite the coldness of the church.

Grantaire didn't even know if he came here simply to organize his thoughts or to say what was bothering him. He walked to the confessional, on which the stole was still draped. Even in the darkness, the cloth showed its crimson color and, to Grantaire, looked like something Robespierre would wear. How he hated the man. He did not know him ─he died long before he was born─ but for stealing the heart of the boy whose smile he had fallen in love with for more than five years, he could never forgive him. _The father of the Revolution_ . The sole enunciation of one of his _titles_ made him sick.

Grantaire sat on a chair at the confessional. He leaned back against the cold wall and looked at the statues. They were beautiful. If he had a little more power, more than enough for streets fights or an occasional and friendly boxing match with Bahorel, he would become a sculptor, despite the fact that canvas, paints and coals have claimed a special place in his heart.

After feeling compelled to do so, perhaps because he sensed the drunken haze he possessed exit his body, Grantaire closed his eyes. He was used to the light tapping at his temples that announced his upcoming hangover; though it was not bad enough to stop his thoughts. He grew too accustomed to the condition he found himself in. His fingers were no longer shaking, just like how his body no longer needed a bed to fall into. His eyes were not burning, and his stomach did not turn over in acrobatic loops. In his ears, he could only hear the quiet singing of birds, and not the sound of whistling, which would certainly welcome him after he will have bathed and will be basking in the warmth of his comforter. Perhaps a bottle of wine might quieten the noise in the morning.

Grantaire had been sitting there for barely three minutes when he heard faint footsteps echoing off the walls like the sound of flapping butterfly wings. Grantaire opened his eyes. Normally, nobody visited the church at this hour. Certainly, a politician could be leaving a meeting and came here to chant the Lord's Prayer. But on an important day like today, with the government deciding the next steps of the country? Grantaire expected to be alone today.

He just needed a moment for himself. The apartment he lived in but could not call _home_ wasn’t enough for him. He could still hear the small child screaming from the end of the corridor. It was a child of a young girl who had lost her husband half a year ago in the war. She was pale, skinny, and her child was constantly crying in hunger. Grantaire had attempted to help them several times, but the girl seemed to hate any acts of the sort. She kept turning away from his gaze, refusing his money and offerings of worn-out belongings he no longer had need for. She hated men, or at least that was he heard about her. Men were not allowed to talk to her and when someone would try to touch her or her baby, she would clench her hands into fists. She was just a pitiful girl, with twenty years of age, turned bitter after the fall of her husband.

Grantaire shook his head to drive all thoughts about his _home_ away. He knew he had to pay Lady Gerborg the rent for the half of the year he spent living in the apartment. He promised to bring her the money as soon as possible, but he ended up spending it all for the best wine that Corinth sold instead. It was irresponsible, but he knew she wouldn’t get mad. At the end of the day, that vigorous but righteous woman was always understanding.

Grantaire turned to look at the entrance and saw a person approaching, bathed in the moonlight. It was clear that it was a man; he did not suppose a woman could walk at night alone, without anything to defend herself with. He also concluded that the stranger was a citizen of a higher social stature, although not hefty as well as not too old. He strolled slowly but passionately as though something seemed to drive him further into the church. Perhaps he was pushed by a sinful soul or strange thoughts that he would be soon telling God about.

Grantaire waited for a while until the moon cast light upon the man’s face. He had delicate features, full lips, a high forehead, blonde hair that was short yet curly, as well as graceful movements, a tall figure and a red ribbon tied around his waist. All of these traits could only belong to one man Grantaire knew very well; he could not be mistaken.

Enjolras.  
His leader, his muse, his _Orestes_.

Grantaire rose from his seat and panickedly scanned the church. Enjolras was still far, but was drawing near fast. He knew that his black clothes, his hair, his dirty shirt and his shoes were merging with the darkness, and that Enjolras might not even see him. So if he does not make noise, everything can be done without any unnecessary mishaps.

And yet he was alarmed. Why did his heart suddenly start to beat so fast? Why didn’t he want Enjolras to see him? He did nothing wrong. He was sitting in a church, staring at the statues and thinking about his life. That is what everyone does in such places. But what would the leader think of it? Would he hold a piercing gaze that would clearly mean “ _your sudden piety is just a mask for me_ ”? Or would he say that Grantaire was finally worth something and is useful and capable of love? Grantaire was not ready to face Enjolras. Not today. He had a lot of questions in his head, and his heart and soul were already awakened by the power of the alcohol. His throat was dry, but he was ready to talk for a few hours straight. If Enjolras saw him like that, he would know that he returned from Corinth, somewhere to satisfy his desire for drinking, and instead of peace, they would have another fight in such a religious place.

Quietly but quickly, Grantaire moved to hide into the priest’s compartment and behind the stole of the vacant confessional. He sat down on the chair there, where the secrets of the Church’s sheep were heard and, with his fingers, he uncovered the fabric that prevented him from looking through the partition.

Enjolras headed over to where Grantaire had originally sat. He looked around, as if he was afraid of being caught. He seemed nervous, fragile and lost, and Grantaire spotted drops of sweat on his forehead. He did not want to look at Enjolras’s trembling body, which, ideally, was like that due to the cold, but Grantaire suspected that there was much more to it right now. However, if the leader knew he was here, he would be go back to his usual self, the one that was unfailingly beautiful but not so fragile. Something in the change of attitude was bothersome to Grantaire, as if Enjolras had spread a new and unfamiliar aura around him.

Enjolras sat on the chair and sighed. At that moment, Grantaire’s chair creaked. The noise dispersed across the church, and Enjolras turned towards the direction it came from. Grantaire quickly let go of the curtain and let it fall so that Grantaire could see nothing, a perfect amount of darkness for his hiding place.

“Who's there?”

Grantaire heard footsteps. They were close. Certainly, Enjolras noticed the legs that were sticking out, since the confessional was, like any other, only half-covered, so it was possible to determine whether the priest was sitting on the other side or not. Enjolras moved four steps closer and stopped, just before where Grantaire was hiding. He prayed that the leader wouldn't see him. He did not need it now, another lecture about how he should not desecrate places like a church in a drunken fit.

“Father Mabeuf, is that you?”

Grantaire opened his eyes, which he had closed tightly without realizing it. His thoughts fled to a high place where he begged the leader not to find him. And, surprisingly enough, his prayers were answered.

“Father, is that you?”

Grantaire didn't even think about it when he cleared his throat and said in a deeper pitch, “Yes.”

“I'm glad you're here, Father,” Enjolras said in a voice Grantaire did not recognize. It was as though he had stroked every inch of Grantaire's body with that sort of tone. He could not describe how sweetly, gently and seductively Enjolras sounded.

“I was hoping to meet you again.” Grantaire heard the curtain slipping beside him, the wood creaking, and Enjolras's boots pressing against the floor of the other compartment. “I came to confess.”

At that moment, Grantaire was not breathing. He was well aware that it was not right to impersonate an old man whom Enjolras seemed to trust.

“Of course,” Grantaire said with the same deep voice from before, and opened the window with his hand to see the other side of the confessional. Despite the darkness, he saw Enjolras almost perfectly. Enjolras was on his knees, leaning his elbows on the wooden base of the structure, his hands loosely clasped together. It didn't seem like he was trying to pray, but rather like he was calming himself down. Despite his anxiety, his beauty remained, and the moonlight gave his skin a bluish shimmer. Grantaire had always seen him in the glare of the sun, heroic and powerful; but in the glow of the moon, he was akin to a fragile vase that was made by the greatest glassmaker. With his blue eyes shining brightly and his blond hair endearingly framing his face, he looked like an ethereal creature.

Grantaire had to clear his throat again. When he was near Enjolras, he could not function properly. He had only been alone with him twice in his life, and he had trouble controlling himself at both times. The first time, he touched his hand, which was immediately pulled away with the words: “ _don't touch me”_ , and the second, he tried to hug him, but Enjolras frowned at him and, when he felt the uncomfortable pressure around his shoulders while Grantaire attempted to pull him to his body, he grunted, _“I'm not your bottle”._ And now he is here, so close, in a secluded place, so darling and beautiful. A crushing sensation hit Grantaire’s body. That was not a good sign. Whatever it meant, he didn't feel good about it.

“Well then...” Grantaire had no idea how to start, “What worries you, _uh_...”

He did not even have a clue if they knew each other by names. Evidently, Mabeuf was familiar with everyone in the revolutionary group, and they all talked about him with respect, but Grantaire never paid too much attention. He had only seen him once, knew him from Courfeyrac and Marius’s stories, but he had no idea what he meant to Enjolras.

“Father, I've been worried for a long time,” whispered Enjolras as he placed his hands on the base of the confessional and looked into the window that stood between them. “I tried to tell you this last time, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought it would disappear, that it was just a strange nightmare. But everything keeps coming back to me and I don't know what to do anymore.”

“Simply tell me about it, child.”

“I... you know me very well, you know how I sometimes feel.” Enjolras paused for a moment.

Grantaire was nervous. It was not right to pose as the old man and trick the leader into confessing to him, and he was so uncomfortable, sitting there. What seemed to be a good hiding place began, for the first time, to destroy him. He felt terrible for involving himself in Enjolras’s close relationship with Mabeuf.

“Sometimes, I just want to _end it all_ .” Grantaire made an incomprehensible noise that caused Enjolras to slightly flinch. “No, Father, no. I don't think of anything about death unless it is a past event or what awaits us.” He lowered his head. “I would never risk my life because I know what I mean to a lot of people. For some, I am a leader. For others, I am a friend, and I am well aware that, for certain, I am something _more_. But this feeling, I have no words to express what it is. It is as though people are distant to me, and I feel lost when someone wants to talk to me about it. There has been several times I asked everyone to give me peace because I don't know how to be soft and warm. I cannot respond to hugs, or physical contact in general, so I tell people I don't like it. Because I don't know what to do in such situations.”

Grantaire remembered the moment when Enjolras pushed him away during his attempted to hug him. In the depths of his mind, he had hoped that the leader did not mind, that his touches would not trouble him.

“But I also know that death plays a big role in my life. Wouldn't it be better to declare me a fool, to put an end to everything, to let everyone turn their backs on me to save dozens of lives?”

Grantaire gazed into Enjolras’s eyes carefully. They seemed glossy. Tears? Maybe. That was frightening to Grantaire - Enjolras never cried. _Never_.

“I spoke about this already so I am sorry for repeating myself. But I cannot stop thinking about it.”

“It's all right," Grantaire whispered, his voice back to its normal pitch. He was too surprised to focus on his role. Enjolras appeared to him in a very different light.

“That is not what I wanted to confess though.”

Grantaire took a deep breath. If there was anything worse than this, it will surely break him.

“Tell me.”

“I..." Enjolras opened his mouth a few times, like a fish, trying to find words that he had lost. Finally, he let his eyelids flutter shut and took a deep breath. He exhaled as he opened his eyes again, blinked, and whispered faintly, “I’ve had _sinful thoughts_ , Father."

“Sinful thoughts?” Grantaire asked, surprised.

“A-About… _hmm_ …“ Enjolras was speechless again. He licked his lips and approached the window a little. “About _someone_ … who… made _love to me_.“

“Oh, _oh_ ," Grantaire uttered, scratching his head. Why was Enjolras's innocence so challenging? “It's alright. At your age, the boys are longing for a woman's body, for more than just holding hands, and…” He paused to find the right words an older man would use. He had to be careful not to use the jargon he usually spoke in, especially with their friends. “You want someone to share a bed with you."

“It was a man,” Enjolras said in one breath. “ _A man_ , Father."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras through the partition and looked at his pristine face. He could see a soft blush on his cheeks.

“A man?”

“Yes,” Enjolras whispered, closing his eyes and lowering his head so that his hair fell in front of his face. “It's bad, I know... It is a sin.”

“A sin?” Grantaire said so weakly that he could hardly understand himself. “A sin, child?”

“Of course it is a sin,” Enjolras said firmly, looking into the window again. “The Bible clearly describes it. _You will not lie with your brother_. I... I always knew that, Father. My parents raised me to respect good manners, religion and morals. And yet I couldn't control it. It is a sin, isn't it, Father?”

Grantaire wanted to say something, but he knew he couldn't. His throat tightened. It was a strange feeling to have someone, who he loved with all of his soul, in front of him and to know that he might as well be like him, able to feel the same and to even love. But to find out that he will never give in, and that at the first touch of a man, he would begin to brand the Bible and religion, it was cruel to his heart and his mind. What would Mabeuf say? The man was very clever, educated and understanding, but could he understand such love?

“Did I scare you, Father?” Enjolras softly asked when Grantaire did not respond.

The silence must have worried the leader. Mabeuf found him praying in the church, kneeling and lamenting in psalms almost year ago. The old man heard then helped him. He knew he had a broken soul in front of him, and he alone could glue it back together. Enjolras needed someone to confide in without ever feeling bad. He also knew there was a lot of things that he could not tell his friends,  despite his strong love for them.

Enjolras hated to go to public masses. Three years ago, he renounced them completely, for it was not the first time he had to stop himself from blaming the richer citizens who had so contemptuously looked at the poor as they passed by. Even in such a noble and sacred place, they were establishing differences. However, when he discovered this church, he was excited. It was far from the majority of the population yet it was close enough for him to come back at any time. There was peace and silence, and the church was well-preserved.

Mabeuf came here because he was fascinated by the church; Enjolras came here because he didn't have to hide anything.

Enjolras visited every third day, always very late in the evening when he was sure no one would be here, while Mabeuf came here once or twice a month. Occasionally, the leader, despite his expanded vocabulary, was unable to say everything to the old man face-to-face, and so they used the still-intact confessional a couple of times. That is why Enjolras didn't seem to find it anomalous to be kneeling there underneath the moonlight, staring into the darkness. The only thing he wondered was why Mabeuf didn’t call him “ _little son”_ like usual, but he didn't think about it for too long. There were other things concerning him now.

“Father...” Enjolras whispered, “It is a sin, isn't it?”

Grantaire swallowed dryly and asked: “What do you think?”

Enjolras took a breath and pressed his lips together. When he wiped them again with his tongue, Grantaire sharply sucked in some air.

“It's a sin,” Enjolras whispered with his head down and his back straight.  “And that's what scares me.” He put his hands together again as if he wanted to start praying. “It's a sin but I-I didn’t...” He blinked and stated: “I didn't feel that it was one."

“Was one what?"

“A sin, Father, I did not feel it,” muttered Enjolras as if he were afraid to speak. “I did not feel like I was doing something wrong. As if it was just a thought I couldn't get rid of, Father. I stared into a face I cannot describe and while I forgot it, I still remember everything he said, and his voice, it was familiar and unknown to me at same time. I remember the...”

He paused before gulping, and continued: “The way he touched me and how he treated me so gently. I remember kissing his lips, and him whispering about _how beautiful I looked_ . He caressed my throat, and I made noises that I had no idea I could ever get out of myself. He touched me in places I didn't even know could be so sensitive, and it felt so different and so _good_.”

Enjolras put his arms around his shoulders, making it look like he was hugging himself. “He embraced me and told me he _loved me_ and that important I was to him, and I felt it. I felt that he loved me, that I was important to him, that his touches were serious and it wasn't just a game in which I was a toy to someone who didn't respect me.”

Enjolras was choking up. He closed his eyes and Grantaire spotted a small smile stretching his lips. “He was satisfying me, kissing me, stroking me, and I was feeling him _everywhere_. It was as if he had filled me up and could not come out of me. I smelled nothing but him and I tasted nothing but him. He gave me what nobody else ever gave me.”

Exhaling, Enjolras wet his lips, that had all dried up in reminiscence of it all, with his tongue. Grantaire carefully watched with fervor as the pink muscle gave his lips a shine again. From where Enjolras was, Grantaire could see how wet they were and he only thought about how much he wanted to kiss them.

“And do you know, Father, what was the worst part? When I woke up and overcame it, the shock I felt when my body was burning and my stomach was… _hmm_ … you know, Father, right?” Enjolras asked as he opened his eyes and looked into the partition.

If only he knew what he was doing to Grantaire. It was as if he had dug into his skin and began to absorb his spirit. Grantaire knew he had to say something.

“Yes, I understand.”

“I didn't feel bad, or dirty, as some say. When I was younger, I thought of it as a sin, as something bad that I should not indulge in. My mother hated my father and said no man should love anyone. That it is a sin. I grew up with that kind of mentality, so I looked at it so negatively all my life. But, Father, I did not feel bad. I was happy and was hoping I would have the same dream again.”

Enjolras sounded almost desperate, “That is until I realized what I was doing, until I saw my friends and their _mistress_ es, as they call them, until I understood how it should be and how horrible I really am. Dirty, amongst all those who sit with me. Did you know that young Montparnasse went to jail again when I should be the one sent there because, at least, women are part of his desire? But are they _my_ desire? I never thought about it, I didn't want to think about it, and I was hoping it would never come to that. I constantly ignored everything my body demanded, but... it didn’t stop, Father.” Enjolras broke. His voice suddenly disappeared and tears welled up in his eyes. He put his hand on his forehead, trying to relax. “What's wrong with me, Father?”

His voice, _God_ , his voice. Grantaire didn't know what to do. From one side, his body heated up in abnormal jealousy as Enjolras talked about the man in his dream, but was glad that he did not remember who it was. On the other hand, knives were cutting into his soul. Enjolras, strong and faithful to his country, now lost his way, similar to a small child. He needed help but Grantaire was not the right person to give it to him. To advise where to buy good wine, food and find the best girls, why not? But life advice was far from being one of his strengths. How could he know what to do with the life of someone so important when he did not know what to do with his own?

Grantaire was already breathing in to speak when Enjolras said, “I am a _sinner,_ Father.” When he raised his head, his eyes were empty and while there were no traces of tears, his hands slightly trembled and he seemed close to fainting. “I am a sinner and I do not deserve to receive such blessings from God."

“Blessings?”

“Friends, power, wisdom. Nothing. I don't deserve anything like that.”

“That's not true—"

“I shouldn't even talk to you, such a noble man, who has heard of something so dirty.”

“No, t—"

  
“I should go.”

  
“No.”

  
“I should get lost and go someplace else where I'll be alone.”

  
“What are you ta—”

  
“And never come back to Paris.”

“No!” Grantaire cried, slamming his fist against the wooden base. “Do not say that! You are so important to everyone, Enjolras! God, _Christ Almighty_! If only you knew what you meant to some people! Do you think they would change their perception of you if they knew you once thought of how a man could make love to you? Do you think you're the only one who thinks about that? Enjolras! Open your eyes! How are you excellent at speaking and political accusations, but cannot come to terms with your own feelings?

Listen to me well. I, who is not good at anything, understand people more than anything else. People need you! They don't care if you drink water or wine, whether you wear red or white, if you have a family or not. They want you for who you are, not for whom they would like you to be, _for God’s sake_!"

Enjolras stared into the darkness and stopped for a moment. Grantaire’s breath had been quickening. He didn't know where the power to start screaming came from. No, he knew very well that he could never shout at Enjolras - it was the _fucking_ alcohol! And because of that, the remnants of the poison that was left in his body were going away, and he began to have the worst hangover in the world. He was only now able to say the truth that he hated so much.

“Oh,” said Enjolras, and Grantaire noticed how he frowned, “Grantaire.”

_Fuck_ , Grantaire cursed in his head. “Gran-“

“So you were here the whole time?” Enjolras shook his head and quickly stood up.

“Wait!" Grantaire yelled and hurriedly walked out from behind the curtain to see Enjolras brushing his black trousers off. Dust settled on the fabric, creating thin wheels of grey. Enjolras looked up and at Grantaire.

“What for, Grantaire?!" he cried. “You have no idea how I feel right now! You! All this time! You are there... _ah_!”

If Enjolras was the same as Bahorel, he would be pounding things right then and there, and would surely punch a drunk a few times.

“Enjolras.”

“Do you know how embarrassed I am right now?”

Grantaire was sorry, obviously, and though he was glad to know something about the entity of his admiration, he had no idea that it would be so intimate.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry? Do you think apologies can solve all problems? Because if you do, you're wrong, Grantaire! I am... God, I was about to say that you were finally good for something, that you would stand for something, despite the fiasco at Maine’s gate. But then I got... _this_! "

“Enjolras, listen to me."

“Oh, yes,” said Enjolras, seeming terribly calm but Grantaire saw his veins bulging beneath his skin. He was angry. “What is so important to tell me right now? ”

“I really do apologize, Enjolras, and before you say it won't solve everything, listen to me. I didn't want to know anything so personal about you.” _You're my idol, my muse, my oxygen. I couldn't hurt you._ “I know you feel lost and I am not Mabeuf, but I can still help you.”

“Help? You?” Enjolras laughed at him.

“Yes, me,” Grantaire said a little coarsely to give his words more power. “You are not the only one to have had this kind of dream.”

Enjolras stopped tapping his foot on the cold tiles of the church. He focused on Grantaire and gazed into his eyes that clearly showed he was telling the truth. “Really?”

Grantaire simply nodded. “Yes, _really_ , Enjolras. I also had dreams. Dreams of a man who did the same things to me the same thing as you.”

Enjolras scanned him from head to toe and when he saw, perhaps for the first time in his life, how proudly he stood and how frankly he spoke, he nodded, indicating that he was listening.

“Perhaps if you want to sit down to discuss it...”

Enjolras did not answer and kept his eyes glued to Grantaire’s face.

“Okay, so... It happened to me for the first time when I was twenty-two.” _After I met you_. “The man I saw in my dream caressed me, told me he loved me and that he would live and die for me. When the dreams first happened, we were only hugging and saying sweet words. Then with time, they began to change into something more extensive, sinful and sexual.” At that word, Enjolras gasped. The term was a little disturbing to him.

“Is there something wrong?”

“I don't know if my dream was... sexual," Enjolras replied as he stood by one of the pews, his hands crossed across his chest. He looked at the tips of his boots. “I don't think that specific act was the most important one. It was more like... I don't know how to describe it.”

“Enjolras, do you remember what the man looked like?"

The latter shook his head.

“I do,” Grantaire told him. _It was you_ . “And I understand that your dreams aren't about satisfying your lust, but the desire to _be loved_.”

Enjolras made eye-contact with him again. “That's the word. Loved,” Enjolras repeated to himself. “Maybe.”

“I know for sure, leader,” Grantaire said in his typical cheerful voice, but unlike all the quarrels they’ve had - there was something more mature and serious about it,  “It was about your desire to be happy.”

“Who was the man?”

“Sorry?”

“Who was the man you saw, Grantaire?”

Grantaire stared at Enjolras for a moment then sighed. “Does it matter?”

“Maybe it will help me find the answer as to why it was a man.”

It seemed logical for Enjolras, and it was exactly what he always thought with. Logic. Not with emotions. He had no idea what he was doing to _Grantaire's_ emotions.

“He is a man I’ve known for a long time. And he is important to me because without him...” Grantaire just smiled and shrugged. “I probably wouldn't be here.”

Enjolras snorted and closed his eyes. Perhaps Grantaire was good at speaking, but not when it came to secrets. He knew very well who the mysterious man was. It was him. He had long known what the looks Grantaire gave him meant. They were always full of love, desire, and feelings he wanted him to have. But Enjolras couldn't accept any of it. He couldn't give him anything back either, so he pushed Grantaire away, hoping to find someone else. But the more he pushed, the closer Grantaire seemed to be. He once said he will try to think differently of him to be more fond of him, but Grantaire was taking the next step just as constantly as Enjolras drove him away. Enjolras had been desperate. He didn't want to hurt Grantaire, and he knew he couldn't keep him close.

“I think it's a tragic romance,” Enjolras told Grantaire, who frowned. He had no idea what the younger man wanted to say. “How you love me and I'm still trying to show you that it won't work because it will end badly. That love is bad.”

“Love is never bad,” Grantaire said firmly, moving closer to Enjolras. “Love is love. It's the purest thing you'll find in this world.”

“It is not always pure love.”

“Love is always pure.”

“Even if it passes the limits of understanding?”

“Even then.”

“And what about love between siblings? Love of an old man towards a young girl? Love of a woman to her child? The artist's love for the courtesan? The love of a lustful grandfather to a young, innocent virgin?”

With each question, Grantaire approached and ended up standing only a few inches away from Enjolras. They could almost feel each other’s breath on their faces now.

“Even then, is it pure love? Even then, can it be called something normal, beautiful and pure?”

“Why are you talking to me in riddles?”

“Why do you lie to me?”

Grantaire paused. “I'm not lying to you.”

“You are lying, Grantaire. Maybe love is pure, in some cases, but it is cruel. It is the fiction of raging hormones, as people have named it, so it won’t sound like a sin. Everybody only has one true love. If we truly understand the nature of love, we will never fall.”

“But I am a cynic.”

“And I am a realist,” Enjolras countered, placing his hand on Grantaire’s chest. The beating of the drunk’s heart picked up the pace under the leader’s touch. “And you are too close.”

“I want to stand close to you.”

“Grantaire, we can't and _never will_."

“Why?”

“Because it is a sin.”

“So,” Grantaire whispered as he put his hand on Enjolras’s wrist, “We’re both sinners.“

Then, Enjolras did not really remember what he felt first. Was it the hand that landed on the back of his neck, heating and burning up the skin there despite the freezing weather as his blue eyes bore into Grantaire’s, or was it the lips pressed against his that left the sweetest taste he has ever had on them?

Enjolras closed his eyes, unable to withstand the proximity between them, how the oxygen was sucked from his chest. But he could not pull away from him. The hotness had spilled in his veins along with the feeling of utter urge; there were fireworks on the inside of his eyelids and his legs and hands shook feverishly. And as his body immediately melted into Grantaire’s, he could think of nothing but the wonderful ardour that settled upon him.

Grantaire caressed his cheeks as he kissed him slowly and deeper. When the leader had held drew himself in closer, he almost fell to his knees. So long after he wanted it, it really happened. Here, before God, without His wrath setting them on fire.

They were blessed. Both of them. In this moment.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras whispered, ”We can’t."

He tried to protest but was too weak. He has never felt as incompetent as he was right now.

Grantaire held him up from falling and fainting, but did not respond to his wishes to cease their actions. He could only lose himself in the kiss and in the embrace of their bodies. Enjolras, now here, delivered to him the raw mercy of the confession he could not drive out of his mind.

Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras as the younger man’s breathing turned ragged, and sucked in the air that was gone from his lungs. His lips were red and swollen from the kisses Grantaire had given him.

“Enjolras, I don't want to misuse the opportunity.”

No, he could not do it to him.

“But believe me, I do really feel it. I don't want it just for now, I want it for you, _for myself_. You are important to me. Do you understand?”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras murmured as he stroked his hair.

The latter closed his eyes and grumbled at the physical contact. Enjolras never touched him - this was the first time.

“Are you crying?”

“I can't help it. My hangover is starting,” he sighed.

It is true that after the drunken fever, he was hypersensitive but the cause of it this time was new. He knew that maybe their kiss, that innocent but breathtaking closeness, was the last thing he could get from him. What could ever happen between them? It began as soon as it ended.

“Do you want to sit down for a moment?“ Enjolras asked in a now calm voice.

He sat down on the pew nearby and Grantaire joined him, taking a seat on the other end of the bench. They faced each other.

“You know we… can’t do this anymore?" Enjolras asked once he was capable of forming coherent phrases again. “I don't want to hurt you, Grantaire. I don't love y—"

“Don't say it, please,” Grantaire whispered, inching himself closer. “Do not say it. Let me think that for once, I am important to someone.”

“You are important. To Joly and Lesgle and Bahorel. Even Combeferre talks about you. And if you weren't there, it would be me who would have to worry about Courfeyrac and his dock trips. Marius never was my favorite ─and you know it─ so when it is necessary, you distract him and make him talk to you instead of bothering me. And Jehan? You are the only one interested in his poems.” Enjolras propped his elbows on the back of the pew and glanced at Grantaire, who began to tear up once more. “And you're also important to me.”

“I don't need more—” Grantaire uttered. “Will it be okay if I hugged you?”

“I don’t think it’s a g—"

“Just for now.”

Enjolras knew it was important to Grantaire, and so he nodded and let Grantaire lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras’s waist, who started to stroke his hair with one hand while the other rested on his back.

“What is this feeling?” Enjolras asked. “The way my heart is pounding and how I’m dreading the time the sun will rise?”

Grantaire smiled but did not answer the question. He shut his eyes and said: “Enjolras, at least once, can I be with you and think it will be forever?”

“But that's a lie, Grantaire. Nobody can be with each other forever. And I will die soon. On the barricade, for a dream I yearn to achieve. And even if we win, I know I will die. I know it. _Everyone knows it_. I won't be here for much longer.”

“I know," Grantaire answered quietly, “But since we are both sinners, can we lie for once? Lies are so beautiful. They don't hurt; they calm the soul.”

Enjolras tugged at him lightly, forcing Grantaire to pull away from him.

“For once,” he then whispered as the older man leaned forward and kissed him again.

 


	2. Hříšníci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /chapter one: english translation; chapter two: original czech version/
> 
> [ENG] There were days when Grantaire needed something more than alcohol or some alone time. He needed someone who wasn’t really next to him to fill him with hopes and dreams, and to tell him that everything will change one day.
> 
> [CZ] Byly dny kdy Grantaire potřeboval něco více než alkohol a samotu. Potřeboval vedle sebe cítit někoho kdo vlastně ani není, a přesto jej naplňuje nadějí, že jednou se všechno změní.

Noci v Paříži byly vždy chladné. V teplém jarním počasí se i v nočních hodinách všichni chodili ohřívat ke svým krbům; krčmáři zatápěli ve svých hospodách kde se hosté kvůli chladu zdržovali déle; lidé nevycházeli ze svých domovů, pokud to nebylo nutné. Chaotický rok 1832, jeho postupná rozvíjející se revoluce, tajné schůze dělníků či rostoucí nepokoje; nebyly nic na rozdíl od chladu, které lidi nutil k nevrlosti a třesu.

Grantaire však nikdy nic podobného necítil. Tělo vždy nasáklé alkoholem bylo neustále zabaleno ve vatě horkých bublinek, které mu praskaly po celém těle a zahřívaly tak mladíkovo tělo. Dech se mu odrážel ve větru a plul před ním jako kdyby mu chtěl něco našeptat. Čím více bylo teplo v hospodách, tím více se mu zdál jeho prostor narušený. Lidé se hromadili u teplého krbu, dívali se na něj a sedali si vedle něj. Grantaire byl společenský, ale byly dny potřeboval být sám se svou flaškou vína a tichem, které ho pohlcovalo a objímalo v temných myšlenkách.

Proto dnes bloudil ulicí, často se zastavoval, aby se mohl podívat na hvězdy, a díval se na život na ulicích. Sníh už dávno roztál, ale zůstaly po něm kaluže, které se čeřily vždy, když jimi nějaký gamén proběhl se zásilkou, kterou bylo nutné odevzdat. Jejich rudé nohy promrzlé na kost Grantaire nikterak nepohoršovaly více než jeho zrudlý nos, který v tom chladu akorát pálil.

Byly dny kdy Grantaire potřeboval něco více než alkohol a samotu. Potřeboval vedle sebe cítit někoho kdo vlastně ani není, a přesto jej naplňuje nadějí, že jednou se všechno změní. Ten někdo, kdo se na něj možná dívá shora a říká si: _„Jakou chybu jsem to udělal, že jsem dal do takového těla duši.“._ Jeho nohy si šly, kam chtěly, mysl ho neprovázela, oči chvilkami zavíral, zdálo se, že je v polospánku.

Když se dostal před dveře kostela, který byl i v těchto hodinách otevřený, neboť se o něj nikdo už dlouhou dobu nestaral, ale i přesto kostel nechátral a vypadal stále skvostně; nikterak jej to nepřekvapilo. V hloubi duše cítil, že jej tam nohy zavedou a budou se snažit jeho mysli vyslat signál. Ten, který nikdy nedokázal ignorovat. Možná se zdál lehkovážný, živý a prostoduchý; ale měl v sobě i druhou stránku, tu která potřebovala být stále ukájena pocitem, že za něco stojí. A pouze na tomto místě mu připadalo, že se mu sochy, kříže, lavice ani cihly kostela nesmějí; naslouchají mu a ptají se ho na věci na které nemusí odpovídat, nemusí myslet, neboť jej znají a nepotřebují více než jeho přítomnost.

Když vešel do otevřených dveří, kostel ukázal svou pravou noční krásu. Okny sem proudily měsíční paprsky, které se odrážely od všech koutů a tvořily tak stříbrný odlesk. Vchod dveřmi byl napojen na hlavní uličku, kolem které byly rozestavěné lavice, na kterých se lidé modlili. Čas od času tu někoho potkal, chudší lid, který neměl na to zajít si do kostela, neboť neměl ani na boty a každý ví, že bez bot se kostela nechodí; nebo měšťané, kteří se zpovídali ze svých hříchů, o kterých nemohli mluvit ani před Nejvyšším představeným. Chudší kostel, opuštěný; ale přesto naplněný lidmi, pocity a hříchy, které se pokoušel ze svých stěn smýt. Grantaire věděl, že přišel na správné místo. Jednou jej sem zavedlo srdce. A to nikdy v rozhodnutí neselhalo. Naproti hlavnímu průchodu byly zlatě zdobené kříže a černé varhany od kterých se spouštěl vodopád soch—výjevy biblické, náboženské i svaté. Jejich otevřená ústa a usmívající se oči působily v tomto chladném místě kouzelně.

Ani netušil, jestli sem přišel jen pro to, aby si mohl uspořádat myšlenky anebo potřeboval říct co jej trápilo. Došel až ke zpovědnici, u které stále bylo zakryto místo šálem, který i v této světlé tmě zářil rudou barvou. Vypadal jako něco, co by si na sebe oblékl Robespierre, aby zaujal, vytoužil si pozornost. Jak toho muže nesnášel. Neznal jej, dávno zemřel před tím, než se on sám narodil; ale za to že ukradl srdce chlapci, jehož úsměvu se oddal před více než pěti lety; mu nikdy nedokázal odpustit. _Otec revoluce_. Jen při zmínce jeho _přezdívky_ se mu kvapila žluč.

Sedl si na jednu ze stoliček úplně vepředu. Opřel se zády o chladné opěradlo a podíval se na sochy. Vypadaly nádherně. Kdyby měl trochu více síly, více než na bitky na ulicích či přátelské hašteření v boxu s Bahorelem, jistě by se dal na sochařinu. I když mu plátno, barvy a uhlíky přirostly k srdci o něco více.

Zavřel oči, možná pro to, že cítil, jak z něj pomalu odchází opilecký opar. Byl zvyklý na jemné ťukání ve spáncích, které oznamovalo jeho blížící se kocovinu. Nebylo mu však zle natolik, aby nedokázal zastavit svoje myšlenky. Na to byl na svůj stav moc zvyklý. Prsty se mu už netřásly, stejně jako tělo už nepotřebovalo postel pro to, aby se nehroutil a nepadal do škarp. Oči ho nepálily a žaludek se nepřevracel v akrobatických přemetech. V uších slyšel jen tichý zpěv ptáků, ne pískot, který jej však jistě přivítá po tom, až se vykoupe a ulehne do postele. Jedna flaška vína po ránu ten hluk snad uklidní.

Nemohl tam sedět více než tři minuty, než slyšel jemné, slabé kroky, které se na zdech odrážely jako zvuk poletujících motýlích křídel. Grantaire otevřel oči. V tuhle hodinu sem většinou nikdo nechodil. Jistě, občas sem zašel nějaký politik, který se vytratil ze schůze a došel sem odříkat Otčenáš; ale dnes, v den tak důležitý pro vládu, když se rozhodují o dalších krocích země? Nebylo možné, jak se nepatrně vypařit a vrátit se. Grantaire předpokládal, že dnes tu bude sám. Potřeboval chvíli jen sám pro sebe, byt, ve kterém žil a kterému nemohl říkat _domov_ , mu pro to nestačil. Stále slyšel řev malého dítěte z konce chodby od mladé dívky, šičky, která před půl rokem ztratila manžela ve válce. Byla bledá, vyhublá a dítě ji neustále plakalo hladem. Grantaire jim několikrát pomohl, ale dívka jako kdyby jeho pomoc ani nestála. Neustále se odvracela od jeho pohledu, odmítala jeho peníze, kterých sám neměl na rozdávání, a nechtěla jeho obnošené věci. Nenáviděla muže nebo se to o ni alespoň říkalo. Muži k ní nesměli, nemohli na ni ani mluvit, ruce svírala v pěst, když se snažili dotknout jejích vlasů anebo dítěte. Mladá dívka, co zestárla o dvacet let jen kvůli padlému muži, kterého v životě ani nemilovala.

Potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal všechny myšlenky na místo, kam se bude znovu muset vrátit. Věděl, že musel zaplatit lady Gerborg nájemné za půl roku kdy ji dlužil. Slíbil ji, že ji peníze přinese co nejdříve a místo toho všechny propíjel v Korintu. Nezodpovědně, ale pro to, aby se nezbláznil. V hloubi duše to tahle rázná, ale spravedlivá žena chápala.

Otočil se, aby se podíval ke vstupním mahagonovým dveřím a mohl si ve svitu měsíce prohlédnout osobu, která se blížila. Bylo jasné, že se jedná o muže, ani nepředpokládal, že by v tuto hodinu mohla nocí chodit žena, sama a bez jakékoli zbraně. Poznal, že je to chlapec vyššího vzrůstu ne však statný a nejspíše ani ne moc starý. Šel pomalu, ale náruživě. Vypadalo to, že jej něco do kostela pohání. Možná jej postrkovala hříšná duše anebo podivné myšlenky, které šel Bohu povědět.

Grantaire ještě chvíli vyčkával, dokud měsíc neozářil chlapcovu tvář. Jemné rysy, plné rty, vyšší čelo a blonďaté vlasy, dnes již na krátko střižené, ale stále kudrnaté; mohly patřit jen jednomu muži, kterého Grantaire tak dobře znal. Jeho ladné pohyby, vysoká postava, hubený pas, který byl převázaný rudou stuhou, snad jako kdyby dával na obdiv, že on je vůdcem, který za několik málo měsíců povede smrtelnou armádu lidu; se nedala splést.

Enjolras.

Jeho vůdce, múza, _Orestes_.

Grantaire se zvedl z místa a panicky se rozhlédl po kostele. Enjolras byl ještě daleko, ale rychle se blížil. Věděl že jeho černé oblečení, vlasy, zašpiněná košile a boty, splývají s temnotou v rohu ve kterém seděl. Enjolras ho možná ani nespatří. Pokud nebude dělat hluk, vše se může obejít bez zbytečných otázek a pohledů, které chtějí vědět vše.

I přesto zpanikařil. Proč se mu vlastně najednou tak rozbušilo srdce? Proč nechtěl, aby jej zde Enjolras viděl? Nedělal nic špatného. Seděl v kostele, díval se na sochy a přemýšlel o svém životě. To se na takových místech dělá. Ale jak by se na to vůdce tvářil? Probodl by jej pohledem, který by jasně říkal _„Stejně je pro mě tvoje náhlá zbožnost jen maskou._ “ anebo by si řekl, že přeci jen Grantaire za něco stojí a je v něm cosi, něco nepopsatelného, čehož se dá využít a co milovat? Grantaire nebyl připravený na to se s Enjolrasem potkat. Ne dnes. V hlavě měl moc otázek, srdce a duše už se probouzeli z alkoholické moci a jeho hrdlo bylo vyschlé, avšak připravené jakkoli rozvést několikahodinový rozhovor. Pokud by ho takhle Enjolras viděl, věděl by, že jde z Korintu, věděl by, že byl někde ukojit svoji touhu po pití a místo toho, aby mu dopřál trochu klidu, pohádali by se i na takovém pobožném místě.

Nechtěl, aby ho viděl. Ne teď. Po pravici měl zpovědnici, která byla přehozena robustní látkou a vypadala tak tiše, jak byla opuštěná. Tiše, ale rychle, odešel z místa a schoval se za látku kde byla připravená židlička. Sedl si na ni a prsty mírně odkryl látku, která mu bránila ve výhledu. Seděl na místě, kde obvykle sedával pastor a poslouchat svědectví svých oveček.

Enjolras přešel k místu kde původně seděl Grantaire. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe, snad jako kdyby se bál, že jej někdo odhalí. Vypadal nervózně, ruce měl podél těla a dlaně si sušil o látku, viděl, jak jsou mokré, potily se. Grantaire viděl menší kapičku potu na jeho čele; jak mocně vůdce polyká. Vypadal křehce a ztraceně. Grantaire se nechtěl dívat na jeho roztřesené tělo, které se mohlo třást jen ze zimy, ale Grantaire tušil, že za tím vězí mnohem více; ale kdyby vůdce věděl, že zde je, znovu by se přeměnil do své obvyklé formy, té, která je krásná, ale ne takhle křehká a ztracená. Něco ho na té změně vábilo, jako kdyby kolem sebe Enjolras rozprostřel novou auru a opilec se do ní chytil.

Poposedl si na židličce, která byla nepohodlná, a povzdechl si. V ten moment židlička zaskřípala. Skřípot se roznesl kostelem a Enjolras se obrátil na místo odkud zvuk vyšel. Grantaire rychle pustil závěs a nechal jej dopadnout tak, že Grantaire neviděl nic, v jeho skrýši se rozprostřela dokonalá tma. „Kdo je tam?“ Slyšel kroky. Blížily se. Enjolras si jistě všiml nohou, které mu vyčnívaly. Zpovědnice byla, stejně jako jiné, zahalená pouze do půlky, takže se dalo určit, zda pastor sedí na svém místě a je připraven zpovídat hříšníky Bohu. Enjolras popošel o čtyři kroky blíže a zastavil se, těsně před tím, kde se Grantaire schovával. Modlil se, aby jej zde vůdce nenašel. Teď by to nepotřeboval. Vyžádal by si další přednášku o tom, že by neměl v opileckém záchvatu znesvěcovat místa jako je kostel. „Otče Maubeufe, to jste Vy?“ Grantaire otevřel oči, které, aniž by si to uvědomil, pevně zavřel. Myšlenkami utekl někam do výšin, kde prosil, aby jej vůdce nezahlédl. A zdálo se, že jeho modlitby byly vyslyšeny. „Otče, jste to Vy?“

Grantaire ani nepřemýšlel, když si trochu odkašlal a hlubším hlasem pravil: „Ano.“ Neznělo to moc přesvědčivě, ale podle kroků, které se odvrátily od jeho úkrytu typoval, že Enjolras jeho slovu uvěřil.

„Jsem rád, že jste tu, Otče,“ řekl Enjolras hlasem, který u něj Grantaire neznal. Znělo to jako kdyby tím tónem hladil každý kousek Grantairova těla. Nedokázal popsat jak sladce, jemně a svůdně na něj ten hlas působil. „Doufal jsem, že se znovu setkáme.“ Grantaire slyšel, jak se odhrnul závěs vedle něj, zaskřípalo dřevo a Enjolrasovy boty se otřely o druhou stranu zpovědnice. „Přišel jsem se vyzpovídat.“

Grantaire v tu chvíli ani nedýchal. Nebylo správně vydávat se za starého muže, kterému, jak se zdá, Enjolras důvěřoval; ale měl se proto prozradit a odkrýt tak svoji lež za kterou by ho mohl Enjolras nenávidět? Neprovedl žádnou hroznou věc, ale tušil, že Enjolras by mu věřil méně. Jestli je to ještě vůbec možné.

„Jistě,“ řekl Grantaire mírně hlubším hlasem a rukou otevřel okénko, díky kterému viděl do zpovědnice hříšníka. I přes tmu viděl Enjolrase prakticky dokonale. Enjolras klečel na kolenou, lokty měl opřené o dřevěný podstavec a ruce měl mírně sepjaté. Nevypadalo to jako kdyby se pokoušel modlit, spíše jako kdyby se uklidňoval. Vypadal nervózně, ale přesto nádherně. Noční svit mu dodával modrostříbrného lesku. Grantaire jej vždy viděl jen v záři slunce, výstavního, hrdinského a mocného; ale v záři měsíce vypadal jako křehká váza, která byla vyrobena tím nejskvělejším sklářem. Jeho modré oči v záři vysloveně svítily, blonďaté vlasy byly roztomile obtočené kolem jeho tváře, vypadal jako éterická bytost.

Grantaire si musel znovu odkašlat. Jakmile měl v blízkosti Enjolrase nedokázal se kontrolovat. Jen dvakrát v životě s ním byl sám a skoro dvakrát v životě se nedokázal zkrotit. Jednou se dotkl jeho ruky, která byla okamžitě odtažena se slovy _„Nedotýkej se mě.“;_ podruhé se ho pokusil obejmout, ale Enjolras se na něj zamračil a když cítil protivný tlak kolem jeho ramen, to, když se ho snažil Grantaire přitáhnout ke svému tělu zabručel jen _„Nejsem tvoje láhev.“._ A teď ho tu má, tak blízko, na odlehlém místě, tak roztomilého a krásného. A měl by se udržet? Cítil, jak ho svrbí celé tělo. To nebylo dobré znamení. Ať to znamenalo cokoliv, neměl z toho dobrý pocit.

„Tak...“ Grantaire netušil, jak začít. „Co tě trápí… _ehm_ …“ Ani nevěděl, jestli se znají se starcem jménem. Jistě, Mabeufa znal ve spolku každý, mluvilo se o něm s úctou, ale Grantaire tomu nikdy nevěnoval pozornost. Viděl ho jen jednou, znal ho z vyprávění od Courfeyraca a Mária, ale netušil, co znamenal pro Enjolrase.

„Otče, trápí mě to již dlouhou dobu,“ zašeptal Enjolras a rozpojil ruce. Položil je na dřevěný podstavec a podíval se do temnoty okénka. „Zkoušel jsem se Vám to říct již minule, ale nemohl jsem. Myslel jsem si, že se to vytratí, že to byla jen zvláštní noční můra. Ale všechno se mi to pořád vrací a já cítím, že už nevím co dál.“

„Jen povídej.“

„Já… znáte mě moc dobře, víte jak se někdy cítím.“ Chvilku se odmlčel. Grantaira to znervóznilo. Netušil, jestli má zahrát na špatnou paměť starce a vyzpovídat vůdce úplně od začátku? Už tak mu bylo nepříjemné že tu sedí. To, co se poprvé zdálo jako dobrý úkryt ho teď začalo ničit. Připadal si zle. Tohohle by se neměl účastnit. „Někdy, chci prostě se vším skončit.“ Grantaire ze sebe vydal neidentifikovatelný zvuk, který Enjolrase mírně polekal. „Ne, otče, tak ne. Nemyslím na nic ohledně smrti, pokud se to nejedná dávných událostí anebo toho, co nás čeká.“ Sklopil hlavu. „Nikdy bych si nesáhl na život, protože vím, co znamenám pro spoustu lidí. Pro některé jsem vůdce, pro některé jsem přítel a vím moc dobře, že pro některé jsem ještě něco víc. Co ani nedokážu nazvat slovem, protože netuším, jak to vyjádřit. Pocity lidí jsou mi vzdálené, cítím se ztracený, když o tom chce se mnou někdo mluvit. Několikrát jsem všechny žádal, aby mě s tím neobtěžovaly. Nevím, jak se zachovat při krásných a jemných slovech. Nedokáži reagovat na objetí, dotyky, a tak lidem říkám, že to nemám rád. Protože nevím, co bych v tu chvíli udělal.“ Grantaire si vzpomněl na ty momenty, kdy ho Enjolras odstrčil. V hloubi duše doufal, že to vůdci nevadilo. Že jeho doteky pro něj nebyly obtěžováním. „Ale vím také moc dobře, že smrt v mém životě hraje velkou roli. Nebylo by lepší prohlásit mě za hlupáka, všechno skončit, nechat všechny se ode mě odvrátit zády, ale zachránit tak tucty životů?“ Grantaire se podíval do Enjolrasových očí, které se leskly. Slzami? Možná. To více Grantaira děsilo. Enjolras nikdy neplakal. Nikdy. A teď? „Ale o tom jsem s vámi mluvil, promiňte, že se tak opakuji. Ale nemohu na to přestat myslet.“

„To je v pořádku, dítě,“ zašeptal Grantaire svým normálním hlasem. Byl moc překvapený na to, aby se soustředil na svou roli. Enjolras se mu zde zjevoval v naprosto jiném světle.

„Není to, ale to z čeho jsem se chtěl zpovídat.“

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. Pokud bude něco horší než tohle, jistě jej to zlomí. „Povídej.“

„Já...“ Enjolras párkrát otevřel pusu jako ryba na suchu, snažil se najít slova i ztracený dech. Nakonec zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Vydechl ještě hlouběji, když oči znovu otevřel, zamrkal, a nakonec slabě zašeptal: „Měl jsem hříšné myšlenky, Otče."

„Hříšné myšlenky?“ Zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně.

„O… o... _hmm_..." Enjolras znovu nenacházel slova. Otřel si jazykem rty a trochu se přiblížil k okénku. „O člověku. O někom kdo… kdo se se mnou miluje."

„Oh, _oh_ ,“ řekl mírně překvapeně Grantaire a poškrábal se ve vlasech. Proč mu přišla Enjolrasova nevinnost tak vyzývavá? „To je v pořádku. Ve tvém věku chlapci touží po ženském těle, po něčem více než je jen držení za ruce a…“ Odmlčel se, aby našel správná slova, která by člověk staršího věku použil. Musel si dávat pozor, aby nepoužil hantýrku, kterou běžně mluvil, zejména společně s jejich přáteli. „Chceš, aby s tebou někdo sdílel lóže."

„Byl to muž,“ řekl Enjolras na jedno vydechnutí. „ _Muž_ , Otče.“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase skrz okénko a prohlédl si jeho nevinnou tvář. Viděl jemný ruměnec, který mu zbarvil tváře. „Muž?“

„Ano," zašeptal Enjolras a zavřel oči. Sklopil hlavu tak, že mu spadaly vlasy do tváře a starší z mužů slyšel jen jeho slabý hlas. „Je to špatné, vím... Je to hřích.“

„Hřích?“ Grantaire to řekl tak slabě, že skoro ani sám sobě nerozuměl. „ _Hřích_ , chlapče?“

„Jistěže je to hřích,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně a znovu se podíval do okénka. „Bible to jasně popisuje _Nebudeš ležet s bratrem svým_. Já... vždycky jsem to věděl, Otče. Byl jsem vychováván k dobrým mravům, v náboženství a morálce. A přesto jsem to nedokázal ovládnout. Je to hřích, že ano, Otče?“

Grantaire chtěl něco říct, ale věděl, že to nedokáže. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Byl to zvláštní pocit mít před sebou někoho, koho z duše miloval, vědět, že je možná také tak trochu jako on, cítí to samé a dokázal by ho milovat; ale zjistit, že se tomu nikdy neoddá, a při prvním doteku od muže by se začal ohánět Biblí a náboženstvím. Bylo to kruté pro jeho srdce i mysli. Co má říct místo Mabeufa? Muž to byl velmi chytrý, vzdělaný a chápavý; ale dokázal by pochopit takovou lásku?

„Vyděsil jsem Vás, Otče?" zeptal se Enjolras jemně, když Grantaire stále nic neříkal. Znervózňovalo jej to. Mabeuf ho tu jednou přistihl, jak se tu modlí, klečel a naříkal v modlitebních žalmech; stařec ho tenkrát vyslechl a pomohl mu. Mabeuf věděl, že má před sebou zlomenou duši, která je rozpolcená a on jediný ji může slepit dohromady. Enjolras potřeboval někoho komu by se mohl svěřit, aniž by se potom cítil špatně. Už minule mu říkal o tom, že neustále obtěžování Combeferra svými problémy mu nepřipadá správné. Věděl také, že je spousta věcí, které svým přátelům neřekne. Ačkoliv je miluje, vždy jsou tu určitě hranice. Mabeuf se s Enjolrasem nevídal moc často, ale psali si. Po Máriovi mu posílal pár dopisů, ne vážných ani zásadních. Šlo často jen o knihy anebo poezii, kterou společně rozebírali.

Enjolras nerad chodil na veřejné mše. Před třemi lety se jich zřekl úplně. Nebylo to totiž poprvé co se musel držet, aby nezačal obviňovat bohatší měšťany, kteří se tak pohrdavě dívali na chudinu, co mezi nimi procházela. I na tak vznešeném a posvátném místě se dočkal lží, a to mu bylo proti srsti. Když našel tento kostel byl nadšený. Daleko od lidí, a přesto to nebylo z centra daleko, mohl se kdykoliv vrátit, aniž by si prošel boty anebo propotil oblečení. Byl tu klid, ticho a kostelík byl zachovalý.

Mabeuf sem chodil pro to, že jej kostel fascinoval; Enjolras sem chodil, protože zde nemusel nic skrývat.

Enjolras sem chodil každý třetí den, vždy hodně pozdě večer, kdy si mohl být jistý, že tu nikdo nebude. Mabeuf sem chodil jednou, až dvakrát za měsíce. Občas vůdce, i přes svou slovní zásobu, nedokázal říct vše do staříkových očí, a proto k rozhovorům párkrát využili i zachovalou zpovědnici. Proto se Enjolrasovi nezdálo nic divného na tom, že zde v měsíční záři klečí a dívá se do tmy kde nikoho nevidí. Divil se sice jen, proč mu neříká Mabeuf _Synáčku_ , jak mu začal říkat hned poprvé, kdy mu řekl, jak zle se cítí; ale dlouho na to nemyslil. Teď ho trápili jiné věci.

„Otče...,“ zašeptal Enjolras. „Je to hřích, že?“

Grantaire nasucho polkl a místo odpovědi se otázal: „Co myslíš ty?“

Enjolras se nadechl a sepnul rty. Když si je znovu otřel jazykem, Grantaire se chraptivě nadechl. „Je to hřích,“ zašeptal Enjolras se sklopenou hlavou, napřímil se a podíval se do temného okénka. „A právě to mě děsí.“ Ruce znovu sepnul, jako kdyby se chtěl začít modlit. „Je to hřích a já... já jsem... to tak..." Zamrkal a zašeptal. „Necítil. Necítil jsem to tak.“

„Jak?“

„Že by to měl být hřích, Otče, necítil jsem to," zašeptal Enjolras jako kdyby se bál ta slova vyslovit. „Necítil jsem, že dělám něco špatně. Že se děje něco špatného. Bylo to tak… _zvláštní_. Byl to jen sen, možná jen pouhá myšlenka, ale nemohl jsem se jí zbavit. Otče, díval jsem se do tváře, kterou dnes nedokážu popsat. Zapomněl jsem na ni, ale pamatuji si vše, co říkal, jeho tón hlasu, který se zdál povědomý a vzájemně neznámý; vzpomínám si na všechny...“ Odmlčel se, než nasucho polkl a pokračoval: "…na všechny doteky co mi věnoval. Vzpomínám si na to, jak jemně se ke mně choval. Pamatuji si, jak mě políbil na rty a šeptal mi o tom, jak krásně vypadám; laskal mi krk a já ze sebe vydával zvuky, které jsem netušil, že ze sebe vůbec dokáži vyloudit; dotýkal se mě na místech o kterých jsem ani nevěděl, že mohou být tak citlivé, tak _jiné_ a cítit se tak dobře.“ Enjolras dal dlaně kolem svých ramenou. Vypadalo to jako kdyby se objímal. „Objímal mě a šeptal mi, jak moc mě miluje, jak jsem pro něj důležitým a já jsem to cítil. Cítil jsem, že jsem pro něj důležitý, že mě miluje, že ty doteky myslí vážně, že to není jen nějaká hra, že nejsem hračka pro někoho, kdo si mě neváží. Otče, cítil jsem, jak se mě dotýkal,“ zašeptal Enjolras přiškrceně. Zavřel oči a na jeho rtech se objevil úsměv. Malý, ale Grantaire ho zaregistroval. „Cítil jsem, jak mě uspokojuje, líbá, hladí, cítil jsem ho všude. Jako kdyby mě celého naplnil a nedokázal ze mě vyjít. Necítil jsem nic jiného než jeho vůni; cítil jsem ho v ústech, na těle, v nose, _všude_. Dal mi to, co mi nikdo nikdy nedal.“ Enjolras vydechl a znovu nechal svůj jazyk, aby si navlhčil rty, které pod vzpomínkou na to všechno vysychaly. Grantaire pozorně a se zaujetím pozoroval ten jazyk, který obkroužil jeho rty a znovu jim dodal lesku. V záři měsíce bylo vidět, jak jsou vlhké. Grantaire myslel jen na to, jak moc je chce v tu chvíli políbit. „A víte otče, co bylo nejhorší? Když jsem se probudil a překonal jsem to, ten šok, když jsem cítil, jak mi hoří tělo a bolí mě břicho z toho, jak jsem… _hmm_ …víte, Otče, že ano?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když otevřel oči a podíval se do okénka.

Kdyby jen tušil, co tím pohledem u Grantaira způsobil. Jako kdyby se mu zaryl do kůže a začal ho celého pohlcovat.

Věděl, že musí něco říct. „Ano, chápu.“

„Necítil jsem se špatně, ani _špinavě_ , jak to někteří říkají. Když jsem byl mladší bral jsem to za hřích, za něco špatného, za něco, čemu bych se oddávat neměl. Moje matka nesnášela otce a říkala, že žádný muž by se neměl s nikým milovat. Že je to hřích. V tom jsem vyrůstal, a tak jsem na to celý život pohlížel. Otče, já jsem se ale špatně necítil. Bylo mi příjemně a já doufal, že se mi ten sen vrátí.“ Enjolras zněl skoro až zoufale. „Dokud jsem si neuvědomil, co to vlastně dělám; dokud jsem neviděl své přátele a jejich grizety, jak jim říkají; dokud jsem neviděl to, jak by to mělo být a jak špatný ve skutečnosti jsem. Špinavý, oproti těm všem, co tam sedí. Věděl jste, že mladý Montparnasse šel znovu do vězení, stejně ho za pár dní pustí, každý to ví; ale místo něj bych tam měl sedět já, protože jeho touhou jsou alespoň dívky. Nebo, jsou i mojí touhou? Já jsem o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel, nechtěl jsem o tom přemýšlet, doufal jsem, že se mi to nikdy nestane. Pravidelně jsem ignoroval vše, co moje tělo požadovalo, ale… už to nejde zastavit, Otče." Enjolras se zlomil. Jeho hlas se najednou vytratil a v očích se mu objevily slzy. Hlavu sklopil snad aby jej Mabeuf neviděl, jak posmrkává a jednu ruku si položil na čelo tak, že to vypadalo jako kdyby se snažil sám sebe uklidnit. „Co se to se mnou děje, Otče?“

Jeho hlas, _bože, jeho hlas_. Grantaire nevěděl co měl dělat. V jednu chvíli cítil rozpálenost svého těla, když Enjolras vyprávěl o tom, co s ním dělal muž ve snu, na kterého abnormálně žárlil, ale byl rád, že to nebyl nikdo, koho by znal, žárlivostí by nejspíše uškvařil pohledem; na druhou stranu cítil bolest, která se mu zařezávala do duše. Enjolras, silný a věrný své zemi, teď ztratil cestu jako malé dítě. Potřeboval pomoct a on není někdo kdo by ji mohl dát. Poradit o tom kde koupit dobré víno, jídlo a nejlepší dívky; to uměl dobře, ale rady do života mu byly vzdálené. Sám nevěděl, co se svým nicotným životem, co teprve s životem někoho tak velkého a důležitého?

Grantaire už se nadechoval k tomu, že něco řekne, když Enjolras slabě řekl: „Jsem _hříšník_ , Otče,“ zašeptal a konečně zvedl hlavu. Jeho oči byly prázdné a po slzách nebylo ani památky, ruka se mu však mírně třásla, vypadalo to, že není daleko před tím omdlít. „Jsem hříšník a nezasloužím si, aby se mě dostávalo od Boha takového požehnání.“

„Požehnání?“

„Přátel, moci, rozumu. Ničeho. Nic takového si nezasloužím.“

„To není prav—“

„Neměl bych tu hovořit ani s Vámi, s ušlechtilým mužem, co by mi poradil kam dál. Vždyť Vás těmi řečmi jen kazím, špiním.“

„Ne, t—“

„Měl bych jít.“

„Ne.“

„Měl bych se ztratit a jít někam kde budu navěky sám.“

„Co to řík—“

„A už se nikdy do Paříže nevrátit.“

„Ne!“ Vykřikl Grantaire a pevně bouchl do pěstí do dřevěné zpovědnice. „Tohle neříkej! Jsi pro všechny moc důležitý Enjolrasi! Bože, Kriste, _Všemohoucí_! Kdybys jen věděl, co pro některé lidi znamenáš! Myslíš, že by se změnili, kdyby věděli, že jsi jednou myslel na to, jak se s tebou miluje muž? Myslíš si, že jsi jediný, komu se to děje? Enjolrasi! Otevři oči! Jsi skvělý v pronášení řečí a politických pří. Ale nerozumíš svým vlastním pocitům? Tak mě dobře poslouchej. Mě, co sice není dobrý v ničem, ale lidem rozumí více než čemukoli jinému. Lidé tě potřebují! Je jim jedno, jestli piješ vodu nebo víno; jestli nosíš rudou nebo bílou; jestli máš rodinu či ne. Chtějí tebe pro toho, kým jsi, a ne proto za koho by tě chtěli mít, _k čertu_!“

Enjolras se díval do temna okénka a na chvíli se odmlčel. Grantaire začal zrychleně dýchat. Nechápal kde se v něm brala ta síla začít křičet. Ne, věděl moc dobře, že by se na Enjolrase nikdy nerozkřičel. To ten zpropadený alkohol! Za to mohlo jen to, co z jeho těla pomalu odcházelo a on začal mít tu nejhorší kocovinu na světě. Byl teď schopen říkat jen pravdu. Tu, kterou nesnášel a před kterou se schovával doma.

„Oh,“ řekl Enjolras a Grantaire si všiml, jak se zamračil. „Grantaire.“

 _A k čertu!,_ problesklo Grantairovi hlavou. „Gran—“

„Tak, ty jsi tu byl celou dobu?“ Enjolras jenom zakroutil hlavou a rychle vyšel ze zpovědnice.

„Počkej!“ vykřikl starostlivě Grantaire a rychle vyšel zpod zástěny jen aby viděl, jak si Enjolras oprašuje kolena na svých černých kalhotách. Usadil se mu tam prach a vytvářel tak světlejší kola. Enjolras zvedl pohled od kolen a podíval se na Grantaira.

„Na co mám počkat, Grantaire!?“ vykřikl Enjolras. „Ani netušíš, jak se teď cítím! Ty...! Celou tu dobu…! Jsi tam… _ah_!" Kdyby byl Enjolras stejný jako Bahorel, jistě by už do něčeho bušil a párkrát by si jistě bouchl i do opilce.

„Enjolrasi.“

„Víš, jak potupně se teď cítím!?“

Grantaira to mrzelo. Jistě. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že ví něco o svém idolu; ale netušil, že to bude takto intimní. Čert vem všechno, co o něm do té doby věděl, tohle bylo moc osobní i na jeho touhu o něm vědět naprosto vše. „Omlouvám se.“

„Je ti to líto? Myslíš si, že to omluva spraví? Myslíš si, že omluvy dokážou vyřešit všechny problémy? Tak to se pleteš, Grantaire! Já jsem... bože, začínal jsem si říkat, že jsi konečně pro něco dobrý, že i přes to fiasko u brány Maine za něco budeš stát. A místo toho jsem se dočkal jen... _tohohle_!"

„Enjolrasi, poslouchej mě.“

„Oh, jistě," řekl Enjolras, podivuhodně klidně. Grantaire však viděl jak mu na spánku tepe žíla. Byl rozčílen. Jeho hrudník se zvedal v pravidelném dýchacím cyklu. Jeho rychlost však opilce děsila. „Tak mi pověz, drahý Grantaire, co je tak důležitého, abys mi to zrovna teď řekl?“

„Opravdu se omlouvám, Enjolrasi, a před tím, než řekneš, že to vše nevyřeší; vyslechni mě. Nechtěl jsem o tobě znát nic intimního.“ _Jsi můj idol, múza, kyslík. Nedokázal bych ti ublížit_. „Vím, že se cítíš ztracený. Nejsem Mabeuf, ale i tak ti dokážu pomoct.“

„Pomoct? _Ty_?“ Grantaire slyšel, jak se mu v hlase Enjolras vysmívá.

„Ano, _já_ ," řekl Grantaire trochu hruběji, aby dodal svým slovům sílu. „Nejsi totiž jediný, komu se stalo to samé.“

Enjolras přestal klepat nohou, kterou v rozčílení poklepával po chladných dlaždicích kostela. Zaměřil se na Grantaira, kterého osvětlil měsíční paprsek. Viděl mu tak do očí, které jasně prozrazovaly, že mu hovoří pravdu. „Opravdu…?“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Ano _, opravdu_ , Enjolrasi. Také jsem měl sny. Sny o muži, který mi ukázal to samé, co tobě.“ Enjolras si ho celého prohlédl a když viděl, snad poprvé v životě, jak hrdě stojí a upřímně mluví; pokýval hlavou na znamení, že jej poslouchá. „Snad, jestli si na to chceš sednout.“ Enjolras na to neodpověděl a podíval se mu zpříma do očí. „Dobře, tak... Stalo se mi to poprvé když mi bylo dvaadvacet.“ _Po tom, co jsem tě poznal._ „Ten muž, který mě objímal mi říkal, že mě miluje, chce pro mě žít i zemřít. Tak ty sny začínali. Jak jsme se objímali a říkali sladká slova. A postupem času se začali měnit i na více obsáhlé, hříšnější a sexuchtivé.“ Po tom slově se Enjolras hlasitě nadechl. To slovo ho mírně znepokojilo. „Děje se něco?“

„Nevím, jestli ten můj sen byl... sexuchtivý,“ řekl Enjolras na vysvětlenou, když se boky opřel o jednu z lavic, ruce položil křížem na prsa a podíval se na špičky svých bot. „Nemyslím si, že ten akt byl zrovna tím důležitým. Spíš… nevím, jak to popsat.“

„Enjolrasi, pamatuješ si na to, jak ten muž vypadal?“ Enjolras zakroutil hlavou. „Já ano.“ _Byl jsi to ty_. „A pochopil jsem, že ty sny nejsou o tom ukojit svůj chtíč. Ale touhu po tom být milován.“ Enjolras se znovu podíval do jeho očí. „Milovat. To je to slovo.“

„Milovat,“ zopakoval si Enjolras spíše pro sebe. „Možná.“

„Vím to určitě, _vůdce_ ,“ řekl Grantaire svým typickým veselým hlasem, ale narozdíl od všech hádek v něm bylo cosi dospělého a vážného. „Bylo to o tom mít to co chce každý z nás, co nás dělá šťastným.“

„Kdo byl ten muž?“

„Co prosím?“

„Kdo byl ten muž, kterého jsi viděl, Grantaire?“

Grantaire se mu chvíli díval do oči a potom si jenom povzdechl. „Záleží na tom?“

„Třeba mi to pomůže nalézt odpověď v tom proč to byl zrovna muž.“ Enjolrasovi se to zdálo logické. Přesně tak jak vždy myslel. Logicky. Ne emocemi. Netušil, jak moc teď zkoušel Grantairovy city.

„Byl to jeden muž, kterého znám dlouho. A který je pro mě důležitý. A potřebuji ho, protože bez něj...“ Grantaire se jenom usmál a pokrčil rameny. „Bych tu nejspíše už ani nebyl.“

Enjolras si jenom odfrkl a zavřel oči. Grantaire byl možná dobrý v řečnění, ale ne v tajemstvích. Moc dobře věděl kdo byl ten tajemný muž. Byl to on. Už dlouho znal ten pohled, který mu věnoval. Plný lásky, touhy a citů, které mu chtěl nabídnout, oddat, oddat se mu. Ale Enjolras je nemohl přijmout. Nemohl mu dát naději, a proto jej od sebe raději odstrkoval doufajíc, že si najde někoho jiného. Ale čím více kopal, tím blíže se Grantaire zdál. Jednou si řekl, že to zkusí jinak a byl na něj milejší a Grantaire se přiblížil ještě o více kroků než při tom, když ho od sebe odháněl. Enjolras byl zoufalí, nechtěl mu ublížit a vzájemně věděl, že ho u sebe nemůže mít blízko.

„Myslím, že je to tragická romance,“ řekl Enjolras a podíval se na Grantaira, který se zamračil. Netušil, co tím chtěl mladší říci. „To, jak mě miluješ a já se ti pořád snažím dát najevo, že to nepůjde, protože jinak to skončí špatně. Ta láska je špatná.“

„Láska nikdy není špatná,“ řekl Grantaire odhodlaně a přešel blíže k Enjolrasovi. „Láska je láska. Je to nejčistší věc, kterou na tomhle světě najdeš.“

„Ne vždy je láska čistá.“

„Láska je vždy čistá.“

„I tehdy pokud překonává hranice chápání?“

„I tehdy.“

„A co láska mezi sourozenci? Láska starého muže a mladé dívky? Láska ženy ke svému dítěti? Láska krále k pážeti? Láska umělce ke kurtizáně? Láska chlípného dědka k mladé nevinné panně?“ S každou otázkou se Grantaire blížil, byly od sebe jen na pár centimetrů skoro si dýchali do tváře. „I tehdy je to čistá láska? I tehdy se to dá pojmenovat za něco normální, krásného a čistého?“

„Proč na mě mluvíš v hádankách?“

„Proč mi lžeš?“

Grantaire se zarazil. „Nelžu ti.“

„Lžeš, Grantaire, láska je možná čistá, v některých případech, ale hlavně je krutá. Je to výmysl bouřících se hormonů, které lidé pojmenovali pro to, aby nezněli jako hříšníci. Pravá láska je jenom jedna, a to _k nikomu_. Pokud opravdu pochopíme podstatu lásky, nikdy se nezamilujeme.“

„A prý že já jsem cynik.“

„Jsem realista,“ upravil jeho domněnku Enjolras a jednou rukou se dotkl Grantairova hrudníku. Cítil, jak pod ním bije opilcovo srdce. Po tom, co se jej dotkl se rozbušilo silněji. „A ty stojíš moc blízko.“

„Chci ti stát takhle blízko.“

„Grantaire, nemůžeme, nesmíme a _nikdy se to nestane_.“

„A proč?“

„Protože je to hřích.“

„Tak,“ zašeptal Grantaire, když položil svoji ruku na jeho zápěstí a ruku mu dal zpět na místo odkud ji vztáhl. Tím se ke svému idolu přiblížil a stál těsně vedle něj. „To jsem tedy oba dva hříšníci.“

Enjolras si poté pořádně nepamatoval na to co vnímal dříve. Jeho modré oči, které se do něj vpíjely; dotek na krku, který jej spaloval a v mrazivém počasí rozpaloval; anebo rty, které se otřely o ty jeho a zanechaly na nic ten nejsladší otisk, který cítil naprosto poprvé? Enjolras zavřel oči, nedokázal snést jeho blízkost, to, jak mu vysával z hrudi kyslík; ale nemohl se od něj odtáhnout. To horko, které se mu rozlilo v žilách, ten pocit naprostého vznesení; ohňostroj před jeho víčky; rozklepané nohy; třesoucí se ruce; tělo co se okamžitě otřelo o to Grantairovo; nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na ten báječný pocit.

Grantaire jej chytil za tváře a pomalu se k němu více přiblížil. Když se o něj vůdce otřel, málem padl na kolena blahem. Tak dlouho po tom toužil a ono se to opravdu dělo. Tady, před tím Nejvyšším, aniž by je spaloval Boží hněv.

Byli požehnáni. Oba dva. V tuhle chvíli.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras. „Nesmíme.“ Pokusil se Enjolras ještě o protest, ale cítil se slabý. Nikdy se ve svém životě necítil tak neschopný jako v tuto chvíli. Grantaire jej skoro držel, aby nespadl a neomdlel.

Starší na jeho výzvy nereagoval. Vnímal jen dokonalý pocit na svých rtech a ve svém těle. Enjolras, teď tady, vydán mu na milost a nemilost po zpovědi tak syrové, že to nedokázal vyhnat z mysli.

Grantaire se od Enjolrase odtáhl v moment, kdy mladší začal zhluboka dýchat a nasávat vzduch, který se najednou vytratil. Rty měl rudé a nateklé od polibků, které mu Grantaire věnoval. Oči přivřené od nového pocitu. „Enjolrasi, nechci zneužít příležitosti.“ Ne, nemohl mu to udělat. To nešlo. „Ale věř mi, že to opravdu cítím. Nechci to jen kvůli téhle chvíli, chci to kvůli tobě, kvůli sobě. Jsi pro mě důležitý. Rozumíš?“

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras, když jej pohladil po vlasech. Starší zavřel oči a začal bručet do dotyku, který mu věnoval. Nikdy se jej nedotkl. Tohle bylo naprosto poprvé. „Ty pláčeš?“

„Nemůžu si pomoct, začíná mi kocovina,“ zašeptal. Je pravda, že po opilecké horečce byl přecitlivělí; ale tohle mělo za příčinu i jinou věc. Věděl, že možná jejich polibek, tohle nevinné ale dechberoucí otření je to poslední, čeho se od něj dočká. Co mezi nimi kdy bude. Začalo to tak rychle jako skončilo.

„Nechceš se posadit?" zeptal se Enjolras teď již klidným hlasem. Takovým, který mu nikdy nevěnoval, patřil jen těm nejbližším, obvykle dvou vůdcům a dělníkovi; ale pro něj měl jen hrubá slova. Grantaire na to nechtěl myslet, a tak jen pokýval hlavou. Enjolras si sedl na lavici a vedle něj se usadil Grantaire. Každý seděl na jedné noze, takže se na sebe dívali a seděli přímo proti sobě.

„Víš, že tohle nebudeme... moc dělat?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když popadl dech a cítil, že je schopný slova. „Nechci ti ublížit, Grantaire. Nemiluj—“

„Neříkej to, prosím,“ zašeptal Grantaire. „Neříkej to. Nech mě si myslet, že aspoň jednou jsem pro někoho důležitý,“ zašeptal tiše a přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi.

„Jsi důležitý. Pro Jolyho a Lesgla a Bahorela. I Combeferre o tobě mluví. A nebýt tebe jistě bych to byl já kdo by se musel starat o Courfeyraca a jeho výlety do doků. Marius mi nikdy nesedl a ty to víš, proto, když je to nutné, odvádíš jeho pozornost, aby se bavil s tebou a neotravoval mě. A Jehan? Jsi jediný, kdo se o jeho básně zajímá.“ Enjolras se opřel loktem o opěradlo a podíval se na Grantaira, který měl slzy v očích. Vypadalo to, že znovu začne plakat. „A pro mě jsi také důležitý.“

„Víc nepotřebuji,“ řekl Grantaire. „Bude v pořádku, když tě aspoň pro teď obejmu?“

„Nemyslí—“

„Jen pro teď.“

Enjolras věděl, že je to pro Grantaira důležité. Pokýval tedy hlavou a nechal Grantaira, aby se opřel o jeho hrudník a ruce mu dal kolem pasu. Enjolras se mu opřel tváří o vlasy, jednou rukou ho po nich hladil a druhou mu hladil záda. „Co to je za pocit?“ zeptal se Enjolras. „Teď, to bušení srdce, pocit, že nechci, aby svítalo?“

Grantaire se usmál. Neodpověděl. Zavřel oči a zašeptal: „Enjolrasi, aspoň pro jednou, můžu být s tebou a myslet si, že to bude napořád?“

„To je lež, Grantaire. Nikdo nemůže být s nikým navždy. A já brzy zemřu. Na barikádě. Pro sen, co miluji, každý to ví. Nebudu tu již dlouho.“ Sevření Grantairových prstů na jeho košili se ještě více prohloubilo.

„Já vím,“ zašeptal Grantaire skoro neslyšně. „Ale když už jsme oba hříšníci, můžeme si pro jednou lhát? Vždyť lži jsou tak krásné. Nebolí, uklidňují duši.“

Enjolras jej mírně zatahal za vlasy a donutil tak Grantaira, aby se od něj odtáhl. „Pro jednou,“ zašeptal Enjolras, když se k němu starší naklonil a znovu spojili své rty dohromady.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @2wnikiangel   
> and my awesome beta-reader tumblr: @lunifs


End file.
